starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Great War
|image=Gen SC-BG Cover1.jpg |imgsize=300px |date=December 8, 2499—2500 |place=Koprulu Sector |result=Fall of the Terran Confederacy; establishment of the Terran Dominion as the dominant terran force succeeding the Confederacy Protoss pyrrhic victory over the Zerg Swarm; fragmentation of the Swarm into several factions |battles=Fall of Tarsonis Zerg invasion of Aiur Destruction of the First Overmind and more... |side1= Sons of Korhal (until 2500) ---- Terran Dominion (2500 and after) |side2= Terran Confederacy |side3= Zerg Swarm |side4= Protoss ---- Vanguard of Aiur ---- Tassadar's Forces Dark templar warband Raynor's Raiders (following the Fall of Tarsonis) |commanders1= Arcturus Mengsk Edmund Duke (Alpha Squadron) ---- Jim Raynor (until 2500) Sarah Kerrigan (until 2500) |commanders2= Confederacy Council Confederate High Command Ledbetter Edmund Duke (defected to Sons of Korhal) |commanders3= Overmind Daggoth (Tiamat Brood) Zasz (Garm Brood) Infested Kerrigan Kerrigan's cerebrate |commanders4= Conclave Aldaris ---- Artanis Tassadar Fenix Zeratul Jim Raynor |forces1= Elite Guard Alpha Squadron (joined during the Battle of Antiga Prime) ---- Dominion Armed Forces :Dominion Armada |forces2=Confederate Armed Forces : Alpha Squadron :Delta Squadron : Nova Squadron : Omega Squadron :Colonial Fleet :Confederate Army :Annihilators :Ghost Program :War Pigs (defected) :417th Confederate Marine Platoon |forces3=Tiamat Brood Surtur Brood Jormungand Brood Garm Brood Grendel Brood Baelrog Brood Kerrigan's Brood |forces4=Vanguard of Aiur : Ara Tribe : Akilae Tribe : Furinax Tribe : Auriga Tribe :Velari Tribe Koprulu Expeditionary Force (until 2500) Tassadar's Forces Zeratul's Warband |casual1= |casual2=Devastating |casual3=Massive |casual4=Heavy }} The Great War'Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes (March 1, 2000). ''Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. was a destructive conflict fought between the protoss and zerg, ancient enemies both created by a progenitor race, the xel'naga, with several factions of terrans being caught in between. Background Protoss The protoss, a race of powerful humanoids united by a psychic link, were modified by a powerful extragalactic race, the xel'naga, millennia ago. The xel'naga considered the protoss to have purity of form. The protoss first worshiped the xel'naga as gods. The protoss started to lose their psychic link, and when the xel'naga abandoned them, the protoss fought a long civil war called the Aeon of Strife. At the end of the war they regained the use of their link, which they called the Khala, and built a religion and philosophy around it. They believed straying from the link could provoke another civil war. However, a rogue group of protoss known as the Dark Templar refused to join, and were eventually expelled by the protoss leadership, the Conclave. In 2259April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. the terran colonists arrived in the Koprulu Sector, in the shadow of protoss space. Under the dictates of the Dae'Uhl, the protoss philosophy concerning other species, the protoss secretly watched them from afar. The protosss, constantly on the lookout for xenomorphic threats, intervened in terran affairs when the Koprulu Expeditionary Force under the command of executor Tassadar discovered zerg probes near terran worlds.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zerg The zerg were a species of parasitic worms which evolved on the ash world of Zerus near the galactic center. The xel'naga discovered them and, considering them to have purity of essence, pushed their evolution. In order to keep the zerg from losing this purity, they created the Overmind, their collected sentience. The zerg had the ability to absorb genetic material from other species, consuming what they wished and leaving behind the rest. Soon they had taken over the planet. The Overmind became aware of the xel'naga and, after absorbing a space-faring species, threw the Swarm at the xel'naga worldships in orbit above it. The xel'naga fell, and the Overmind absorbed many of them into itself, learning many of their secrets, including the existence of a previously-modified species – the protoss. The Overmind immediately began searching for them. While it absorbed numerous species on the journey, it feared the protoss' psychic abilities, and sought a species with psionic powers which it could absorb for itself. Around 2440, it discovered this species – humanity. Terrans The terrans were discovered by the zerg approximately sixty years before the Great War although the terrans themselves would not know about them for five decades, and even then kept their findings secret. The strongest terran faction, the Terran Confederacy, consisted of Tarsonis (the capitol world) and numerous colonies. Corruption by the Old Families (the economic leaders of the Confederacy), economic repression of the colonists and general poor treatment sparked numerous rebel movements. The most important of these was the Rebellion of Korhal, a secret movement led by Senator Angus Mengsk and heavily supported by Umoja. After the Confederacy defeated the Kel-Morian Combine in an economic and military conflict, the Guild Wars, in 2480, using numerous neurally resocialized criminals as troops, Korhal declared its independence. Senator Mengsk was killed by ghosts and his genius son, Arcturus, became the rebellion's new leader.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The Confederacy discovered a zerg infestation on a remote fringe world and went to great lengths to destroy the initial infestation, which was found on multiple fringe worlds, but kept a number of the xenomorphs for study. By 2491 they were using psychics in experiments with the creatures. In 2491 the new Rebellion of Korhal became so strong under Arcturus Mengsk's leadership that the Confederacy retaliated with a massive nuclear strike. The movement was renamed the Sons of Korhal. Confederate experiments with the zerg became known to Mengsk after he stumbled upon them while pursuing his insurgency against the Confederacy. One of the psychic test subjects, Sarah Kerrigan, was rescued by Mengsk, eventually becoming his second-in-command.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-41898-0 (eBook). Mengsk would spend the next eight years leading the Sons of Korhal in attacking the Confederacy. Suffering low numbers of recruited troops, the Confederacy began abducting colonists and subjecting them to neural resocialization. Prelude ]] By 2499, the Confederacy had developed a number of devices called psi emitters, which would broadcast the telepathic signal of a ghost across interplanetary distances. Activated in the Sara System, the Confederacy intended to lure more zerg (which they called xenomorphs) into their traps in order to fashion them into a weapon-one that could put an end to their rivals, but without any of the bad press. Indeed, with the Confederacy coming in and destroying the xenomorphs after they'd done their work, they'd be lauded as heroes.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. However, by November of this year, the xenomorphs had arrived en masse in the outskirts of the Koprulu Sector. And with the psi emitters activated, what had started out as isolated zerg became an entire species. :Main article: Battle of Chau Sara Sending in a scouting brood, the Overmind ascertained the location of over a dozen worlds on which terrans were present. It began a subtle invasion of the world of Chau Sara, seeding the atmosphere with spores that made their way down to the surface, giving rise to creep and allowing the zerg to construct their hive clusters. The zerg also invaded other Confederate colony worlds, such as nearby Mar Sara, as well as Brontes and Dylar IV. In November, the Terran Confederacy lost control of one of its experiments on the zerg at the Flannum Installation on Chau Sara.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Confederate forces eventually defeated the zerg, beating them back from the capital, Los Andares. The Confederacy controlled all communication and travel to the planet, hiding the events of the battles.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Zerg Swarm took over Chau Sara, but by next month,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. Tassadar's Koprulu Expeditionary Force arrived there. The Conclave ordered the fleet to begin a purification operation against the planet. The Overmind ordered its forces to hold back so it could observe the operation. All life on the surface of the planet was extinguished. Although Tassadar was successful, there was no doubt that the zerg had established a presence on other worlds – Tassadar was ordered to burn them and any terran colony with even the slightest possibility of infestation. Making his way to the world of Mar Sara, Tassadar began to question the morality behind his genocidal orders. Course of the War and Chau Sara-the sacrificial lambs]] Reactions to the knowledge that humanity was not the only sentient species in the galaxy, not to mention that said other species had vaporized an entire world, was varied. Initially the Confederacy placed censorship on what could be reported concerning the protoss attack in the Sara System, though rumors still made their way all the way back to the Confederate capital of Tarsonis, Universe News Network running sensationalist pieces about how an alien species was going to wipe humanity out.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. On the personal level, reactions were varied. Some quarters reacted in horror, others with religious ecstasy. Some wanted to greet the aliens with open arms, others prepared for war.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. And right up to the fall of the Confederacy, there were some who refused to believe that the aliens even existed. The panic generated by the news inflicted an economic slowdown on the Confederacy,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. which it had been enjoying since their victory in the Guild Wars. Confederate colonel Edmund Duke, fearing an attack against the nearby colony of Mar Sara, launched a clumsy counterattack against the protoss fleet. Tassadar retreated out of respect for the terrans' bravery.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Struggling with his inner doubts, Tassadar could not bring himself to destroy Mar Sara or the fleet that had come to protect it. Refusing to follow the Conclave's genocidal orders, he sought a way to defeat the zerg without arbitrarily wiping out humanity in the process. Thus, he pulled his fleet back beyond the range of terran sensors. Mar Sara had been spared, but with the zerg infestation gaining ground, a fact known to both the Confederacy and protoss fleet, how long it would remain a viable world was unknown. Battles of Mar Sara The Confederacy knew of Mar Sara's infestation; outland colonist stations had begun going silent in early December and the day before Chau Sara's destruction, a reconnaissance-in-force had confirmed the zerg presence.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. Although the existence of the zerg was still kept a secret, known only to certain Confederates and a few members of the Old Families, it appeared that the protoss were more interested in defeating the zerg than humanity, that terrans were destined to get caught up in a war between the two races. Unofficially, Mar Sara and the Sara System as a whole, would be the place to test this theory. As such, while carrying down a lockdown of the Fringe Worlds, Mar Sara's new magistrate was ordered by Edmund Duke to relocate Mar Saran colonists to the WastelandStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. and other wilderness areas, supposedly to allow easier evacuation, although some cities, such as the planet's capital, remained inhabited. However, while Duke began uprooting the Confederacy's assets from Mar Sara, its people were effectively left to the wolves. Or rather the zerg, who had already been subject to the occasional sighting and rumor and were perfectly willing to take part in the odd mutilation of cattle. Yet despite the Confederacy's heavy handed relocation of the Mar Sarans, there was a definite fear that came from the knowledge that mankind was no longer alone in the universe and that Mar Sara could follow a similar fate as Chau Sara, despite Confederacy propaganda portraying the protoss as cowards as per their withdrawal. Adding fuel to the fire, hostilities broke out between the Confederacy and the Sons of Korhal. The Mar Sara Colonial Militia fended off an attack against one of their command centers, then destroyed the nearby rebel base.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Officer Training (in English). 2000. Loss of Support A team of Confederate marines, firebats and SCVs at Backwater Station fell under attack from the zerg. Colonial marshal Jim Raynor offered to help rescue them, but Edmund Duke ordered him to stay away. Raynor insisted on taking his forces to the rescue anyway. During the battle, the terran combatants discovered an infested command center and destroyed it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. Reports about the battle from Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty prompted the Confederate military to arrest Raynor's militia branch, imprisoning them in a prison ship in orbit. Fall of Mar Sara Confederate policy would cost them the support of the magistrate of Mar Sara. His adjutant gave him a report showing the Confederacy avoiding combat with the zerg. The only source of military relief were the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Battle of Oasis Meanwhile, the Confederacy planned to evacuate the planet, but had final operations to attend to. The Sons of Korhal had stolen a secret psi emitter in a box from them, which lured zerg to its location in Oasis Station. The zerg had already taken the city. The 417th Confederate Marine Platoon was ordered to retrieve the item, but wasn't told of its properties. The platoon succeeded, capturing the box and a rebel operator, but were forced to flee to their base at Bunker Complex 3847, aka "Scenic". During the retreat they lost half the platoon, and the Confederacy attempted to kill them (and destroy the box) by dropping a tactical nuke on them. However, the attempt failed, leaving the platoon initially unaware they had been targeted for death. They took shelter in the mysteriously abandoned bunker complex.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. :Main article: The Battle of Scenic Arcturus Mengsk and his new ally Michael Liberty embarked on a strategy to gain the colonists' support. He promised to rescue them from the zerg, which the Confederacy was conspicuously failing to do, even though his dropships were unlikely to reach Mar Sara City in time; they were five hours away. The rebel operative informed the platoon of the emitter's properties, and they became aware of the situation at Mar Sara City. By activating the device, they could lure flying zerg to their location rather than the city, delaying the zerg long enough to allow its evacuation. They activated the device and transformed the bunker complex into a defensive-oriented death trap during the hour-and-a-half they had before the zerg arrived. Then they fought a battle to the death, delaying the zerg as long as they could – enough time for the dropships to reach Mar Sara City – before being completely wiped out. :Main article: The Siege of Mar Sara City Mengsk struck an alliance with the magistrate. His militia had to hold out against the zerg for half and hour until the Sons of Korhal dropships could arrive.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Due to the delays imposed by the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon on the zerg, the militia was successful in keeping the zerg away from the civilians until they could be evacuated. Meanwhile, the Sons of Korhal rescued Jim Raynor from the prison ship, inducting him into their organization.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. :Main article: Raid on the Jacobs Installation The Sons of Korhal planned their own evacuation of the planet, but not before stealing weapons designs from the Confederacy. Jim Raynor was selected to lead a team of marines and firebats into the Jacobs Installation. The team fought their way inside, killing Alpha Squadron soldiers and even captive zerg and retrieved a data disk, but this prompted the installation's self-destruct sequence. The team escaped shortly before the structure exploded. At the very end, Fire Base Chimera came under attack. The zerg emerged triumphant, but protoss forces, personally led by Executor Tassadar, descended to the surface and aided the remaining terran present.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. The Sons of Korhal fled to the colony world of Antiga Prime. Thirteen hours later, the protoss purified Mar Sara. Battle of Antiga Prime Revolution of Antiga Prime The Sons of Korhal moved to Antiga Prime's second moon in order to support a colonial revolt. The Terran Confederacy, however, was prepared for a move, taking control of the primary Antigan command center and a nearby road. The Sons of Korhal became aware of a stealthy zerg presence. Arcturus Mengsk dispatched Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan (a ghost), Captain Jim Raynor and renegade reporter Michael Liberty to deal with the problem, along with extra troops. Raynor's troops destroyed the defense structures around the base, enabling Kerrigan to sneak into the command center and slay many Alpha Squadron soldiers. As Liberty followed her inside, Kerrigan killed the Confederate officer in charge. Liberty reported on the event, then played pro-Mengsk propaganda. Alpha Squadron responded with a strike force, which moved on the combined Sons of Korhal/Antigan position, but the coalition's forces not only defeated them, but also destroyed the nearby Confederate base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. This threw the Confederates into a state of panic.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. The Battle of the Norad II :Main article: [[Norad II (mission)|The Battle for the Norad II]] During the chaos, Alpha Squadron's flagship, the Norad II, was shot down by zerg attacks.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. Duke was forced to call for help. Arcturus Mengsk, seeing an opportunity, ordered Captain Raynor to rescue Duke. The Sons of Korhal linked up with nearby Alpha Squadron forces, and the joint operation was able to free Duke from the zerg. Mengsk then persuaded Duke to switch sides to the Sons of Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. The Confederacy imposed a massive blockade on the planet using elements of the Colonial Fleet and Confederate Army.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Confederate propaganda claimed the rebels were using volatile mind-control drugs on Antigans and Alpha Squadron, and that Duke was a "mentally reprogrammed zombie" whose image was being used to demoralize the Confederacy. The rebels were also portrayed as allied with the protoss and zerg to enslave mankind. The blockade was officially expected to bring a swift victory. The Confederates used Liberty's image to broadcast propaganda. For their part, the rebel propaganda continued to claim the zerg were Confederate weapons. The Sons of Korhal took the time to fully integrate Alpha Squadron into their own forces and changing their organization to more closely align with those of Alpha Squadron while contiuning to fight the Confederacy for a significant period of time before achieving a breakthrough. The true extant of the war, and the full power of the zerg and protoss, remained a secret within the Confederacy. The defection of Alpha Squadron caused additional concern for the Old Families, especially as General Duke was one of their number. As a contingency against domestic unrest and future invasion, some families began evacuating their children from Tarsonis to Tyrador IX. The relocations were disguised as vacations. Insurrection ]] The zerg invasion of the sector brought the anti-Confederate rebel group, the Fist of Redemption, to the world of Brontes IV.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 2: “The Rebel Installation” (in English). 1998. The civilian government, the Council of Inquiry, created the Hammer Strike Force,StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. to combat the insurgency. Assistance from the Confederacy amounted to a number of ghosts. Heavy handed tactics by government forces incited another group, the New Dresdin Outlaws, to revolt.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 8: “New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. The arrival of the zerg, including the Incubus and Bahumut Broods, was followed shortly by that of the 7th Fleet from Tassadar's expeditionary force. The protoss decided not to scour the planet clean of life and a conventional struggle against the zerg and terrans ensued.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 3: “Infestation at New Dresdin” (in English). 1998. Matters were complicated by protoss infightingStarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 9: “Syndrea's Assault” (in English). 1998. and the takeover of the Incubus and Bahumut Broods by renegade ghost Atticus Carpenter, effectively merging those zerg forces with the Fist of Redemption.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Destruction” (in English). 1998. Additional zerg forces, including the Fenris Brood, joined the battle. A belated alliance between the terran and protoss failed to stem the tide and Brontes IV was ultimately overrun by the zerg.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 9: “The Ultimate Conquest” (in English). 1998. For Whom the Bell Tolls As time drew on, the battles of the Great War fell into a predictable pattern. Anti-Confederate propaganda spread by Mengsk sparked numerous minor rebellions, the Confederacy tightening its grip as a result. By the time the zerg arrived, the humans were at each others' throats, too busy fighting each other to prevent infestation. And when the zerg presence was detected, it was simply too little too late. If the zerg were a proverbial cancer in the Koprulu Sector, then only the chemotherapy the protoss provided could remove the disease, albeit at the cost of the patient's life. Fall of Antiga Prime During an attack by Delta Squadron on the Sons of Korhal, the rebels constructed a psi emitter from the technology stolen from the Jacobs Installation. The device could attract zerg from a considerable distance. Sarah Kerrigan was ordered to take it into the Confederate base menacing their current position. Kerrigan successfully carried out her missionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. despite interference from the zerg. Masses of zerg traveled to Antiga Prime from light years away, falling upon the Confederate positions and destroying the blockade. The Confederates stood their ground rather than retreating, enabling the Sons of Korhal to escape. The protoss arrived, briefly engaging the zerg on the ground alongside Jim Raynor in a mission to rescue some colonists before surrounding them. They eventually purified the planet, sterilizing all life on the surface. The Confederacy changed their propaganda in light of the loss. They claimed that Mengsk had made a deal with the aliens (which they then reneged, explaining the rebels' flight). While calling upon citizens to enlist, the Confederacy moved forces to Halcyon, a point between Antiga Prime and Tarsonis, in order to stop the rebel and alien advances. Tamsen Cauley's Treachery As the Sons of Korhal continued to win victories against the Confederacy, Tarsonis-based bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley came to believe that a victory by Arcturus Mengsk was inevitable, unless he was killed. Cauley was the handler for the War Pigs, a band of criminals "freed" in exchange for fighting for the Confederacy. They were not neurally resocialized so they could preserve their unique talents. Most of the War Pigs took their ship, the General Lee, to Atticus Minor, which the Sons of Korhal had recently taken from the Confederates, and was now defending against the zerg. The War Pigs infiltrated the rebel camp and tried to kill Mengsk, but failed. They were forced to flee, but the Confederate fleet tried (and failed) to prevent their escape. Cauley now faced a dilemma. With Mengsk still alive, he believed the fall of the Confederacy to be inevitable. To survive, he would transfer his loyalties to Mengsk. However, the fact that he tried to kill Mengsk previously would make this impossible, unless he eliminated those who knew about the assassination attempt. When Brock Valevoss, one of the War Pigs, arrived at his office, Cauley persuaded him to lure the War Pigs into an ambush on Tyrador VIII, which would be conducted by his new, upgraded and neurally resocialized Cerberus Program. The ambush was a failure, however, and the War Pigs (barring Valevoss) escaped.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Fall of Tarsonis The anti-Confederate insurrection spearheaded by the Sons of Korhal gained intractable momentum after the Revolution of Antiga Prime. That battle saw the defection of Alpha Squadron to the rebel cause''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. and validated the effectiveness of the psi-emitters.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Thus strengthened, Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Sons of Korhal, planned to strike Tarsonis and destroy the heart of Confederate power. He kept the exact nature of the plan secret from subordinates such as Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. Sons of Korhal Invasion The orbital defenses over Tarsonis were considered formidable, and high-ranking Confederate officials believed the Sons of Korhal couldn't break through. However, General Edmund Duke had fought in over thirty battles over Tarsonis, and knew his way past their defenses. Leading from the Norad II, Duke led a Sons of Korhal strike force onto the center of three platforms, which were sloppily defended by Delta and Omega Squadrons. The Sons of Korhal were able break through; Duke intended to raise a "ruckus" with them.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. A Sons of Korhal force led by Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor descended to the surface,Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. destroying war factories operated by Nova Squadron, Delta Squadron and Omega Squadron. They received reinforcements from General Duke,Operation: Silent Scream whose own forces also set up psi-emitters. Confederate General Ledbetter coordinated the Confederate response, but they were defeated. Heavy fighting also took place between the Sons of Korhal and the Confederate military in the streets of Tarsonis City. Zerg and Protoss Invasions The active psi-emitters drew the zerg to the planet and began overrunning the surprised Confederates and rebels on the surface. Tassadar's expeditionary force arrived in pursuit of the zerg sooner than Mengsk expected. The protoss were initially interested in only fighting the zerg. The protoss efforts against the zerg alarmed Arcturus Mengsk. The rebel leader feared the Confederates would escape while the zerg were diverted. Mengsk ordered Sarah Kerrigan to defend the zerg hives at from the protoss over the objections of Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. Fighting in the city degenerated into a four-way melee between the rebels, Confederates, zerg, and protoss. The rebels eventually forced the protoss to withdraw but were in turn overrun by the zerg. Kerrigan was lost after requests for support and retrieval by the rebel fleet were ignored, much to the horror of Jim Raynor and other followers.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. Terran Evacuation As Mengsk ordered the rebel fleet to withdraw, Raynor and reporter Michael Liberty disobeyed orders and commandeered a dropship to New Gettysburg. Despite the retrieval team's efforts, Kerrigan was not among the rescued. The dropship rendezvoused with the battlecruiser Thunder Child which also acted as a safe haven for refugees before departing from Tarsonis after destroying the Ion Cannon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Mengsk took the opportunity to rescue potential assets such as Handy Anderson (editor-in-chief of UNN), the Annihilators and powerful psychic Nova Terra. The Confederate Resistance Forces managed to escape at this time.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. The zerg continued to attack the Confederacy and protoss in order to protect their prizeStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. before departing for Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. Establishment of the Dominion The successful destruction of Tarsonis caused the fall of the Confederacy. Most Confederate survivors joined the Sons of Korhal,Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. including the remaining Confederate squadrons, which were forcefully conscripted, giving the former rebels military supremacy.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Mengsk's organization saved many terran lives, but refused to assist worlds that did not welcome their intervention, as Mengsk remarked that the planet's local government had ultimate authority on that planet. Many survivors were taken to Ursa. When terraformers, surveyors and soldiers landed on Ursa, it became the site of a massive battle against the zerg as Jon Dyre won the campaign virtually single-handedly (after killing off his own men, believing them to have been infested).Furman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. It was during this period that Jim Raynor's Raiders launched a daring raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, hoping to steal enough ships to move far from Mengsk. General Edmund Duke had been sent by Mengsk in the flagship, the Hyperion, in order to prevent the assault, but the Raiders prevailed, stealing the flagship and numerous other vessels. Duke was left behind, alive but tied up. Mengsk's government suffered a defeat before it could even declare itself.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. in battle with the zerg]] Mengsk announced that a new government, the Terran Dominion, was necessary to keep watch over the terran worlds asking for help.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Inauguration (in English). 1998. He promised victory over the aliens. For the first time, all of the terran colonies within the Koprulu Sector were united under one sovereign ruler. This included the Kel-Morian Combine.1998-12-12. Gemini Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-11-03 The newly formed Dominion Marine Corps continued the war against the zerg. The zerg took Sarah Kerrigan with them to Char. While there, she mentally contacted her old allies Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk, alerting them to her location.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. The Argus Stone ]] The Argus Stone was an incredibly powerful xel'naga artifact found in the ruins of Taledon, located on the world of Aridas.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 8: “Taledon” (in English). 1998. Protoss,StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 1: “The gateway to Taledon” (in English). 1998. Terran DominionStarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1998. and zerg forces all arrived at Aridas hoping to gain the Stone and use it for their own purposes.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 1: “Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1998. Judicator Kizrath's forces located the ruins of Taledon, but the Aridian terrans had also converged on its location. Kizrath defeated the Aridians and destroyed the old temple sheltering it, retrieving the Stone. The protoss government considered the Stone's tactical value to be low. Kizrath and the Stone were left stranded on Aridas, with orders to continue to fight the zerg.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 9: “The Triumphal March” (in English). 1998. The protoss took the Stone to the "far side" of Aridas, protecting it with many troops,StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 9: “On the Trail of the Stone” (in English). 1998. while using a temple warped from Aiur in order to focus the Stone's energies. However, Dominion forces led by scientist Jenson Archimedes defeated the protoss, destroying the temple and stealing away the Stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 10: “In the Presence of the Stone” (in English). 1998. The zerg discovered the location the Dominion was using to hide the Stone, inside a science facility, and attacked it. With the aid of powerful defiler Thakras, the Stone was obtained by the zerg.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: Dynamic Evolution, mission 7: “Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1998. The zerg immediately brought the Stone back to Char, fending off protoss and terran attacks as they did so. Finally the zerg used the Argus Stone to create "the supreme being".StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution”, mission 11: “The Battle of Char” (in English). 1998. Battles of Char and Aiur Having sensed Kerrigan via her psionc emminations, Mengsk sent General Duke and Alpha Squadron to Char to retrieve her and flush out the zerg. They were beaten back by the Swarm..Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Shortly afterward, Raynor's Raiders arrived, landing forces on Char and fighting their way to Kerrigan's location. However, Kerrigan emerged from a chrysalis as the Queen of Blades. The heavily damaged Raiders forces were allowed to retreat alive. As the Raiders consolidated their position on Char's surface, Kerrigan led the zerg on infiltration attacks against Alpha Squadron and Raiders' ships, forcing both flagships to flee. She personally boarded the Amerigo, a Dominion science vessel, seeking information on the Ghost Program.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. During the battles, protoss forces under the command of Tassadar, seeking the source of psionic emanations,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. attacked the remaining infested ships from both sides. An Unusual Alliance on Char]] In short order, Raynor struck an alliance with Tassadar and Zeratul, a Dark Templar prelate who assassinated Zasz, cerebrate of the Garm Brood while fighting against the zerg. The death of Zasz threw the zerg into a panic, forcing them to destroy the now-renegade Garm BroodBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. and also prompted them to destroy the primary protoss ships. However, in both cases the zerg destroyed illusory copies. When Zeratul killed Zasz, he unknowingly made mental contact with the Overmind, which learned from him the location of Aiur. The zerg quickly began the invasion of Aiur based on this information, leaving Kerrigan behind on Char to lead a smaller number of zerg forces against the Dark Templar. The Fall of Aiur As Kerrigan led zerg forces against Tassadar, Zeratul and Raynor, the majority Zerg Swarm engaged the Vanguard of Aiur, defeating them in a battle in which they acquired a khaydarin crystalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. and then using the crystal to establish the Overmind physically on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Judicator Aldaris took charge of the protoss defensive effort. Alongside Praetor Fenix and the new executor,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Fenix was stranded at an unpowered outpost at Antioch. The executor led a relief force there and achieved a tactical victory against the local zerg. From Char, Tassadar, with psychic help from Zeratul, contacted Aldaris and Artanis on Aiur. Tassadar informed them about cerebrates and how they commanded the Zerg Swarm. While Aldaris was skeptical, Fenix was willing to listen to the advice. Fenix would lead a reaver attack against the cerebrate near Antioch while Artanis kept the zerg defenses occupied. While the attack succeeded in killing the cerebrate it quickly reincarnated.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. :Main articles: Battle of Scion/Second Battle of Antioch Aldaris ordered an attack against the hive clusters at Scion, while Fenix would remain with a small force at Antioch. The executor's assault on Scion was a success, but Fenix's forces were defeated and Fenix himself was believed fallen in battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Kerrigan vs the Alliance :Main article: The Hunt for Tassadar Aldaris believed the alliance between Tassadar and the Dark Templar was a greater threat to the protoss of Aiur than the zerg. He dispatched a force to Char to deal with the former executor. The alliance between Tassadar, Zeratul and Jim Raynor prospered. Discovering the nature of the still-remaining psychic link between Raynor and Infested Kerrigan, the allied forces were able to lead Kerrigan into a trap. Tassadar, using his newfound Dark Templar powers, personally slew Kerrigan's cerebrate, causing her to lose control of her forces. However, Kerrigan was able to take control of some forces inefficiently and challenge the protoss and terrans. Tassadar, Zeratul and Raynor personally confronted her but she immediately removed Raynor from the fight and was still able to beat the protoss commanders on an individual basis. The duel was interrupted by the arrival of protoss forces. Zeratul vanished in their wake. Tassadar was surprised when he discovered the "reinforcements" were in fact sent to arrest him. He was able to convince the executor not to arrest him, but instead help him find the missing Zeratul and the Dark Templar. Tassadar explained to the new executor why the Dark Templar were so necessary to the protoss effort. Tassadar was able to trace Zeratul to a terran installation on Char, but had to fight past zerg to reach them, as well as confront remnants of the Alpha Squadron force still present at Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Once inside, Tassadar personally led a small force through the zerg defenders, allying with the terran soldiers within. He was able to rescue Zeratul, who pledged to help save Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. The Protoss Civil War :Main article: Protoss Civil War The origins of the civil war lay in the Aeon of Strife, in which protoss cut off from their psychic link fell into madness and slaughtered each other. The restoration of the link, which the protoss now call the Khala, played a key role in ending the war.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Another seed lay in the Discord between the Conclave and the rogue tribes approximately 1000 years before the Great War. The Conclave believed the rogues, who deliberately cut themselves off from the Khala, were a threat as they could cause the protoss to fall into madness and civil war again. Then-Conclave leader Kortanul ordered executor Adun to capture and execute the rogues, but Adun hid them. The rogues ended up in exile.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. The protoss of Aiur considered the Dark Templar heresy, stating that consorting with them was heresy. :Main article: Battle of the Heart of the Conclave The civil war erupted when Tassadar brought the Dark Templar, the very warriors who could destroy the cerebrates, to Aiur. The Vanguard of Aiur, led by the Conclave, attacked Tassadar's forces attempting to arrest him and Artanis. However, the protoss rebels managed to break out the Conclave defenses and destroy the Heart of the Conclave. Many members of the Conclave died in this battle, thus starting the beginning of the end of the protoss government. However, Tassadar surrendered himself to the Conclave's forces, as he couldn't stand seeing his own brethren fighting themselves. Then, Judicator Aldaris appeared and arrested the renegade.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Trial of Tassadar Zeratul and the other Dark Templar vanished after Tassadar's capture, leaving Fenix to lead the fight. Tassadar was put into stasis by the Conclave during his trial. Fenix feared that the Conclave would execute Tassadar after his trial and so planned a rescue. Jim Raynor, commanding the Hyperion, joined the rescue in order to repay Tassadar for rescuing him on Char. The trial site was defended by Ara Tribe and Furinax Tribe forces, but Fenix and Raynor prevailed, rescuing Tassadar. Immediately thereafter, Aldaris appeared with a small fleet, intending to interrupt the rescue, but they were in turn ambushed by Zeratul and his Dark Templar. After exchanging angry rhetoric, a secondary battle broke out.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The conflict would finally come to an end during the assault on the Overmind, with the Conclave admitting that Tassadar was right after all.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The Fall of the Overmind :Main article: Assault on the Overmind Zeratul revealed what he had learned when he killed the cerebrate Zasz on Char. The zerg were creations of the xel'naga and the Overmind was determined to complete the grand experiment of creating the perfect life form. Stopping the Overmind was imperative not just to ensure the survival of the protoss, but of countless other life forms as well. Fenix and Zeratul intended to thin zerg defenses protecting the Overmind by assassinating a pair of cerebrates. They hoped the deaths would distract the Overmind long enough to assault it directly. The operation was a success, with Zeratul personally assassinating both cerebrates.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Tassadar rallied his remaining forces for a final assault. Jim Raynor and his Raiders vowed to assist, and the two races launched a combined assault on the zerg. The allied forces fought their way into the hive cluster. While the Tiamat and Jormungand Broods fiercely defended the Overmind, they couldn't prevent Tassadar's forces from attacking the Overmind directly. They managed to destroy the Overmind's armored shell but by that time the attackers had suffered grievous casualties. The attack was faltering, as the zerg broods were regrouping and the Overmind was preparing to escape. Realizing the peril of the situation, Tassadar made the ultimate sacrifice. He resolved to channel the energies of the VoidBlizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. and Khala through the hull of his flagship carrier the Gantrithor. The resulting pulse would strike and kill the Overmind. Intercepting mutalisks severely damaged the carrier but failed to stop it. A warp rift opened over the Overmind but it was too late. The energy pulse, erupting from the Gantrithor, struck and destroyed the Overmind before it could escape. The remnants of its dead body were absorbed into the warp rift before it closed.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. The Aftermath Following the death of the Overmind, the swarms ran rampantBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. and had infested most of the planet, killing 70% of the protoss of AiurUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and ruining much of the landscape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. The zerg scoured almost all non-zerg life from several continents. The jungles are now littered with ash, broken war machines, and corpses.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. The leaderless zerg split into two factions, one (Kerrigan's Swarm) led by Infested Kerrigan, and another (Daggoth's Renegade Zerg) led by cerebrate Daggoth and the second Overmind.Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13.'''Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. References Great War battles